Our Song
by twilightismydrug
Summary: This is a one-shot song-fic for iggy'sgirlfriend. It's to Our Song by Taylor Swift.


OUR SONG

_**OUR SONG**_

**DISCLAIMER: THE SONG BELONGS TO TAYLOR SWIFT AND THE PEOPLE BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO IGGY'SGIRLFRIEND. THE ONLY PERSON WHO ACTUALLY ANSWERED MY PLEA FOR HELP. WINK THANKS.**

She stared at the Greek God that is her boyfriend as they drove to the Seattle mall. She doesn't know why though. Alice isn't with them. Whatever.

"Edward, why are we going to the mall? I have enough clothes to last me two lifetimes thanks to your crazy sister. Why do you feel the urge to get me more?" She asked. "Bella, my love" he responded. "I'm not getting you clothes. Now will you just let me surprise and spoil you? Just once? Please?"

She sighed and absently turned up the radio. _"And now folks" _the three hundred dollar sound system squawked _"the chart topping hit from Taylor Swift………__**Our Song!**__"_ She squealed making Edward turn sharply to look at her and ask "Bella, what?" "Shhh" She hissed at him. "Good song"

"**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car**

She pulled her hair out of her carefully done ponytail and rolled down her window as she sang at the top of her lungs.

**He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel**

**The other on my heart**

**I look around, turn the radio down**

**He says baby is something wrong?**

**I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song**

**And he says**

By now Bella was dancing in her seat as she sang along with the radio. At this line she pointed as she danced at Edward.

**Our song is the slamming screen door,**

**Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window**

He smiled.

**When you're on the phone and you talk real slow**

**Cause it's late and your mama don't know**

**Our song is the way you laugh**

**The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, but I should have"**

**And when I got home before I said amen**

**Asking God if he could play it again**

"Bella-" he started, but he was cut off with her singing.

**I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day**

**Had gone all wrong or been trampled on**

**And lost and thrown away**

**Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed**

**I almost didn't notice all the roses**

**And the note that said**

Roses. He made a note to send her a dozen red roses.

**Our song is the slamming screen door,**

**Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window**

**When you're on the phone and you talk real slow**

**Cause it's late and your mama don't know**

**Our song is the way you laugh**

**The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, but I should have"**

**And when I got home before I said amen**

**Asking God if he could play it again**

**I've heard every album, listened to the radio**

He'd heard every album too. Hell he probably owned every album, but nothing compared to the sweet angelic sound of her voice.

**Waited for something to come along**

**That was as good as our song**

**Cause our song is the slamming screen door**

**Sneaking out late, tapping on his window**

**When we're on the phone and he talks real slow**

**Cause it's late and his mama don't know**

**Our song is the way he laughs**

**The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I could have"**

**And when I got home, before I said amen**

**Asking God if he could play it again**

If God existed then he would beg to hear this sound again.

**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone**

**In the front seat of his car**

**I grabbed a pen and an old napkin**

**And I wrote down our song"**

He pulled into a parking spot at the mall, laughing as she finished singing along with the radio. He turned off the car and stared as she caught her breath, smirking when she blushed. "Are you ready to go in now?" he asked. She looked up at the large glass doors with a look of fear on her face, but nodded. He chuckled. "Don't worry Bella" he said "I'm not as bad as Alice."

In a flash he was at her door helping her out of the car. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked through the doors.

"So where exactly are we going?" she asked. He looked down at her lovingly. "Well" he said "First we are gonna go to the food court to see what they have, then you will have to see." She pouted. "But Edward" she protested "I'm not hungry" he just smiled.

They walked into the food area and he smirked when he saw her eyes land on the Surf City Squeeze. "You want a smoothie Bella?" he asked. She blushed and nodded. He chuckled. They walked up to the counter and she ordered her drink. After they paid and got her drink he led her out of the food court.

They walked around the mall for a while until he pulled her into a jewelry store. "Edward" she whispered. He just smiled.

"Hello. How may I help you?" A sales clerk interrupted before she had a chance to complain. "No thank you" Edward answered him before pulling Bella around to look at the necklaces.

Finally he stopped. "Perfect" he breathed. "Excuse me" he called to the clerk "I would like to see this one" he pointed to a large circle pendent. "Edward no!" Bella said when she saw the one he was pointing at "It's too expensive." He ignored her.

"Of course sir." The clerk said as he rushed to open the case requested. He pulled it out and put it on the special cloth as he slid it to Edward. He picked it up and held the pendent against Bella's throat. "Beautiful" he whispered. She blushed.

"I'll take it" He said to the clerk, who nodded and tool the necklace to the cashier. "Edward" Bella whispered. "Bella" he stopped her. "Your ring and charm both used to be my mother's. Let me buy you something. The circle has a significant meaning to me, did you know that?" she shook her head. He continued

"My mother and father used to make a circle with their fingers" he demonstrated by touching his thumb and pointer fingers together to make a circle "every time they said hello or goodbye to eachother. They explained it to me when I asked as a child. They said that a circle meant that their love had no beginning and no end. It could not be broken. Do you understand Bella?" he wanted her to understand that this meant something special to him. That it wasn't just a thing to spoil her with.

She nodded and a single tear fell down her cheek. "Of course I understand. That's amazing that they could get something so special from a circle. I love it." He smiled and pulled her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head, took her hand, and led her to the register to pay for the necklace.

As they walked away from the jewelry store Edward pulled the velvet box out of the bag. He carefully took the necklace out of the box and undid the clasp. "Turn around Bella" he said. She did and he fastened it around her neck. "Stunning" he said as he moved her hair off of her shoulders.

It was really a stunning necklace. A large circle with a pattern of Diamonds, Emeralds, Rubies, and Sapphires strung on a thin white-gold chain. She touched the pendent lightly before wrapping her arms around her amazing vampire boyfriend. "Thank you Edward" she whispered. "I love it. I love you" she kissed his cheek lightly and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you too Bella." He said. "I love you too"

With his arm around her shoulder and hers around his waist they walked out of the mall.

Once they were in the car on the way back home he asked "Is this better than a song?" She smiled. "Much better" He smiled back. He needed to call the florist.

**A/N: Once again this is for iggy'sgirlfriend. Thanks for the help. If anyone else wants a story all you gotta do is review or pm me. I'm more than happy to do it. I need some suggestions anyway.**


End file.
